This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Because a digital light processing (DLP) projector is characterized by a high primary contrast, machine miniaturization and closed optical path, it is favored by users, and a DLP projector adopts a projecting technology where a digital micro-mirror device (DMD) chip acts as an imaging device to project an image by adjusting reflected light.
In related art, a DMD is connected to a driver board through multiple contacts. As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional connection between a DMD chip and a driver board is achieved by means of screws screwing the driver board to make the driver board press against corresponding contacts on the DMD chip.